Our Resolution
by aliendroid
Summary: They've always fought, it was their nature, their dynamic. But they've never cheated. So, what happens when one thinks the line was crossed? Resolutions will be made this New Year that will forever impact Shino and Kiba's relationship. ShinoKiba, YAOI, some OOCness NEW YEAR FIC!


_**Our Resolution**_

**Oh, MY GOD! THREE YEARS! THIS IS MY THIRD NEW YEAR FIC! I'M SOOOOOOOO HAPPY! **

**Okay, sorry. Time for my New Year's fic. Of course it's a ShinoKiba. This year the plot was inspired by my biggest fan, and sound board. She suggested what I write and my mind just went with it. So yeah, should be interesting. **

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Plot: They've always fought, it was their nature, their dynamic. But they've never cheated. So, what happens when one thinks the line was crossed? Resolutions will be made this New Year that will forever impact Shino and Kiba's relationship.**

**Pairing: ShinoKiba**

**Rated: M (sexual situations and LEMON)**

**Dedicated to: All my loyal readers. I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Our Resolution_

Soft winter light drifted in through a crack in the curtains, bathing the brunet in its pale glow. Dark lashes fluttered and a groan escaped kiss bruised lips. Flipping onto his stomach, he buried deeper into the pillows hoping to escape the morning light.

A quiet laugh came from the door, earning a growl from the sleeping man. Footsteps proceeded to the bed dipping in as the other sat down. Leaning down, he moved the pillows away from the sleeping man's face and kissed his brow.

"Come on Kiba," the man whispered, "It's time to wake up."

"No," Kiba mumbled as he grabbed his pillow back and tried to go even deeper into the bedding.

Shino sighed. Standing he moved out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, he filled it with coffee, and headed back into the room. Moving the pillows a second time, Shino set the cup directly next to Kiba and waited for the caffeinated liquid to do its magic. It only took five seconds. With a glare and sharp yawn, Kiba rose and grabbed the mug. Taking a long pull from the scalding hot drink, he glared at Shino.

Shino said nothing as he just smiled at the other. Kiba's dark brown hair was messed up, both from sleeping and their activities last night. He had dark hickies on his chest and stomach. He also knew there were several more, close to a dozen, scattered about his inner thighs, but the blankets were covering those. The only place he hadn't left hickies was Kiba's neck, and that was only because they both had work today.

With the reminder of work Shino frowned. They were on different missions this week.

Kiba looked up from his coffee and tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shino shook himself out of his stupor. Leaning in, he captured Kiba's lips in a quick kiss before rising and heading for the closet. "I have to get going. I've got an early escort mission this morning."

"Okay," Kiba yawned as he threw the covers aside and headed for the bathroom. "Oh," turning right before entering he looked at Shino. "What are we going to do about the New Year's party?"

Shino looked confused for a moment before remembering they had received the invite for the annual party a week ago. "We don't have a mission that day, right?"

"No, it's our day off," Kiba answered with a shake of his head.

"Well, then I don't see why we can't accept," Shino shrugged. "Just tell them we'll be there."

"Okay," Kiba nodded and headed into the bathroom.

As the door closed the final resident rose sleepily. A large fuzzy head looked around and spotted Shino grabbing one of his many large coats. Stretching, he lazily made his way over to the bug-nin and butted his hand with his head.

Shino smiled down at Akamaru. Patting his head he moved out of the room and let the large ninken out into the backyard. Leaving the door open, he went back into the kitchen and poured his breakfast. This was the only time of day Kiba permitted that his partner got dried dog food, and even then it was premium quality made especially for ninkens.

After pouring the food, he leaned against the counter and just enjoyed the last few moments of silence he would have for the day. As he stood there, he looked around their new house. Two months ago Kiba and he had decided to move out of the shinobi apartments and into a house, with a yard. Kiba had been very specific about wanting a big yard for Akamaru. They'd found this place almost instantly and had moved in one month ago.

It had two bedrooms, one of which was being used as an office and weapons room, a large bathroom, a big kitchen, living room, and a small breakfast nook. The yard was a quarter acre, not as a big as Kiba would have liked, but considering they wanted to remain in town it was the largest they were going to find. The biggest bonus was that it was outside both the Aburame and Inuzuka compounds, meaning they didn't have to worry about constant harassment from their families.

"Hey boy!" Kiba greeted Akamaru the second he stepped into the living room.

Kneeling down, he grabbed the dog-brush and set to giving the large dog his morning combing. Akamaru laid down and happily accepted his master's attention.

"Well, I'll be going," Shino said as he set his mug into the sink after rinsing it out. "I won't be back until late."

Kiba looked up from his task and smiled. Shino leaned down and kissed his lover deeply. He hated going on missions without him, but it was only a local security mission. The fact a jounnin was being assigned to it was amazing.

"Be safe," Kiba grinned as they parted.

"You too," Shino kissed Kiba's brow one last time. "Bye Akamaru," he patted the large dog's head before heading out.

The white world of Konohagakure in the middle of winter greeted him upon leaving the house. Judging by how far his feet sank into the snow, more had fallen last night. He hated the cold. Sighing, Shino buried deeper into his coats and headed for the mission office where he was to meet his charge for the day.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Kiba stretched as he reached the mission office, two hours after Shino had left. Today he was going on a two day mission to a town in the valley over. The details were pretty standard, but due to the fact that bandits had recently taken up residence in the woods between Konohagakure and the valley it wasn't something lower ranking ninja could handle. Not that Kiba and Akamaru were complaining. Two days outside of the city and a chance to kick the crap out of some bandits sounded like a pretty good deal.

Before they could leave though they needed to meet up with their team. Shino was on a different mission, so he knew he wouldn't be going. Which meant it was probably going to be him, Hinata, and someone else. Kiba was a bit curious as to who Naruto had decided to be the third team member.

"Kiba-kun!" the soft voice of his childhood classmate, teammate, and friend greeted the brunet as he walked into the building. "You're late," Hinata scolded gently. She wasn't in her usual uniform, but instead was wearing a mundane suit.

"Sorry, slept in," Kiba grinned.

Hinata smiled. "Sai-kun is waiting for us, let's go."

"Sai? He's the third member?" Kiba frowned.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the guy after so long, but he was still such a plastic doll. He had no personality whatsoever. Kiba couldn't understand what it was Naruto saw in him. Yes the guy was a huge asset, but he was creepy.

Hinata giggled. She knew Kiba's dislike of Sai well, but she trusted Naruto's choice. "Naruto said Sai was needed for this mission, more than anyone."

"Huh, why?" Kiba asked as they walked up to the front desk to meet up with Sai. As far as he knew they were doing a sweep of the woods to rid the area of bandits, while at the same time delivering some goods.

"Because, we're transporting art," Hinata explained. "To lure the bandits out."

"And I'm acting as a decoy artist," Sai finished with a deadpan expression.

Kiba bristled just seeing the emotionless face. How he wished the guy could smile normally. It seemed only Naruto knew what that real smile looked like. Secretly Kiba wondered what it took to get him to actually smile, and how Naruto had accomplished that.

"So, art. Well that shouldn't be too hard. Let's get the cargo and get going," Kiba cheered.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata laughed and nodded. Sai's expression didn't change at all as they moved through to the back of the building. A second team was already there, the artists and the goods present as well. The second team consisted of Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. It was the usual protection line-up. Though Kiba had to admit it felt wrong seeing those three together without Naruto with them. But with the blonde being Hokage it was impossible for him to leave the village for something as small as a protection and delivery detail, with a bit of cleanup thrown in.

Kakashi waved to the group. "Okay, Sai you transform into this guy," he pointed to the terrified looking artist. "You guys will be taking the main road, while we take the back way. Travel at a normal pace and remember this isn't just about the art. We need to take out those bandits as well."

"Right, this guy's only the bait," Kiba grinned.

"My art will be safe though, right?" the hesitant man asked.

"It'll be fine," Hinata assured him. "We'll deliver it safely to the village."

"See you tomorrow," Sakura waved.

The trio, with artist in tow, left leaving the other three alone. Sai, pressing his hands together, transformed into the artist, and climbed onto the cart with the art.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Hinata climbed up as well, and took her seat beside him. With the civilian outfit she had on she appeared to be Sai's assistant. Kiba was the only one in uniform. The "sparse" security was an open invite to attack.

"Ready?" Kiba looked up at the two on the wagon. Both nodded. Grinning, Kiba jumped up onto Akamaru's back and shouted, "Let's go!"

Slowly the wagon pulled out and through the streets of Konohagakure. As they went people quickly parted. Some waved, others ignored them completely. There was one face that caught Kiba's attention quickly.

Whistling softly, Kiba waved to the hooded figure. Shino turned and waved back. Winking, the brunet dog-nin continued on. As he was officially working he couldn't just jump down and rush over to his lover, so that would have to suffice as a goodbye for now.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Nights alone were never something Shino looked forward to. The bed always seemed to be colder without Kiba beside him. Of course Shino knew that was ridiculous, the room was the same temperature it always was, but that didn't stop him from feeling chilled. So, instead of sleeping in the bed without his lover, Shino sat up in the living room. With a book in hand and a cup of tea in the other he waited out the night until the sun rose.

Groggy, but not enough to affect him, Shino showered and readied for the day. Again it was a security mission for the same person. His client was a personal escort who was being stalked by a former benefactor. Personally Shino couldn't understand that lifestyle, but he wasn't going to judge.

Pausing at the door, he turned to look at the empty house. He smiled softly as the faint sound of barking could be heard in the background. He knew it wasn't Akamaru, but it was still a comforting sound to him. Quiet was always welcome, but now it was disconcerting. He blamed it on all the years he'd spent beside Kiba. The other was the definition of loud and rambunctious.

Turning, he opened the door, and walked out into the wintery streets of Konohagakure.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Kiba kicked dirt over the fire as the morning's early rays pierced through the trees. Last night had been quiet, but he knew that wouldn't last long. He'd already heard the warning sounds, someone was approaching the camp. Tilting his head slightly, he sniffed the air. Correction, there were ten people approaching the camp.

Akamaru let out a soft growl in warning to Hinata and Sai, though the two didn't need it.

Reaching for his kunai, Kiba signaled the other two to take cover beneath the largest of the trees encircling the camp. Obediently the artist and his assistant did as they were told. Watching from the treetops above, Hinata and Sai waited quietly as their clones shook and shivered like frightened kittens behind Kiba.

The first bandit broke through the tree line, instantly being taken out by Kiba as he did so. Two came rushing out next. Akamaru intercepted one, and Kiba dispatched the other. When four broke through a fifth came up from behind and grabbed Sai's clone.

With a smirk, Sai dropped from the tree and kicked the bandit, sending him straight toward Kiba.

Hinata, her Byakugan activated, scanned the trees and surrounding area. The last two were hanging back, observing the situation. Jumping from branch to branch silently, she dropped down behind them. Focusing chakra into her palms, she easily knocked them out before they had a chance to register that she was even there.

"That was too easy," Kiba complained as they piled the bandits into the wagon. They were all tied and gagged. Now all they had to do was deliver the art and the bandits and the mission would be over. "Why did they need Jounnin for something like this?" Kiba continued to whine.

"Naruto's orders," Sai answered simply.

Kiba ground his teeth hard. He hated that superior emotionless tone.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Shino stood outside a hotel room trying desperately to ignore the sounds coming from within. He knew what an escort's job entitled, but he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't understand how someone could be able to take on so many partners. Handling just Kiba was hard enough for him. And if it was about the sexual side of it, then he was beyond satisfied with his wild partner.

"Still standing out here?" Shino turned to see his client leaning against the doorframe. His large green eyes traveled up and down Shino's frame, obviously hoping to find something. When he didn't, his gaze returned to Shino's guarded one. "Why do you wear those?" he demanded.

"I don't see what that has to do with this mission," Shino stated. "Now please, go back inside."

"He's in the shower," the escort sighed. "We'll be heading to dinner after this, then dancing."

"That wasn't part of the plan," Shino frowned behind his high collar.

The escort shrugged. "He just decided. And it shouldn't matter to you, you're getting paid either way."

"True," Shino agreed.

Stepping forward, the man reached out to touch Shino's exposed face. Instantly Shino grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Why so guarded?" he asked. "We aren't too different. We both sell our skills."

"The difference is in what we are willing to give up in the process," Shino answered as he released the man's hand. "Now, return to the room and your client."

The escort huffed and returned to the room, slamming the door behind him. Shino released a strained sigh. It was the same yesterday as well. This young man seemed to think it was fun to try playing with him.

'_Kiba,'_ Shino smiled gently as he closed his eyes and thought about his energetic lover. With just the simple image of Kiba grinning wolfishly all of Shino's stress melted away. The reminder that he would be home tonight excited him in a way nothing else could.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Disappointed and more than a little bored, Kiba broke off from the rest of the group as they returned to Konohagakure. The bandits had easily been rounded up. The artist and his works were safely delivered. Now all they had to do was report in to the mission office. Thankfully Kiba wasn't responsible for that. According to the mission papers Hinata and Kakashi were the leaders this time. That meant he could head straight home. Hopefully Shino would be home from his own mission.

Akamaru barked excitedly. Kiba smiled at his canine partner, and scratched his ear.

"You miss him too?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked in answer.

Kiba looked around. There was a shortcut to their place if they took the next left, but he rarely took it. That street was filled with brothels and seedy hotels. Usually he'd completely skip over it, but he was in a hurry today.

"This way Akamaru," Kiba called as he took the left. Instantly he regretted it.

As he came onto the crowded street his nose was assaulted by the stench of alcohol, sex, and intoxication. It was an unpleasant combination that even affected Akamaru's sense of smell. Still, they wouldn't have to put up with it for long. Picking up the pace the two ran down the street, hoping to get through this part of town as quickly as possible.

"Come on, just once."

"This isn't part of my mission."

Kiba's eyes widened as that emotionless voice drifted to him. Stopping instantly he turned to see Shino and another man standing in front of a hotel.

"Are you sure that you aren't just saying that," the man cooed as he stepped forward, his arms wrapping around Shino's shoulders.

Kiba felt his stomach drop, and his heart shatter. Shino wasn't pushing him away. Tears stung at his eyes as betrayal and hatred warred inside of him. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the other man. Instantly it was caught by Shino. Kiba didn't move, glaring directly at the duo.

"Who is that? An assassin?" the man cried.

Shino didn't say anything.

Kiba didn't hide anything, he let the pain show in his face and his voice as he shouted, "Don't bother coming back! Asshole!"

Turning quickly, Kiba jumped to the rooftops and ran. He wasn't running away from Shino. No, he was not running away. But he couldn't stay there and watch. He couldn't bring himself to listen to Shino's excuses. There was nothing that could possibly warrant Shino cheating on him.

Kiba continued to run until he reached his house. Stepping into the building he was filled with so many emotions he didn't know what to do. They'd just purchased this house together. It was theirs, but now there was no them. What was he to do? Where was he going to go?

Walking through the dark rooms he went straight to the bedroom. The bed was made, as it always was. Tears, bitter and broken, streamed from his eyes. Falling to his knees he cried. There was nowhere he could go.

Akamaru, worried for his master, curled up around Kiba. He licked his face and whined when he received no response.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Shino wanted nothing more than to chase after Kiba, especially considering what had just occurred, but he couldn't leave his charge. So he had taken him to the Hokage building.

"You want to be removed from the mission?" Naruto asked, surprised by the request. Shino always completed his missions without fail. "Why?"

"The client is someone I can't handle. He continually makes passes at me, and I'm afraid Kiba may have seen one of them. He believes I'm somehow involved with this man, and I can't have that," Shino explained.

"Wait," Naruto held up a hand. Rubbing his temples he tried to sort out everything Shino had just told him. Taking in a lot of details still wasn't Naruto's strong point. "So, you want to quit because Kiba thinks you cheated on him, is that it?"

Shino nodded. "Correct."

"But you didn't," Naruto added.

"Correct," Shino responded.

Sighing, Naruto stood up from his desk. The white robes of the Hokage looked good on him. Shino had made that observation more than once, and everyone else agreed. Still, they didn't seem to impart to him any divine abilities to make sense of the world.

"Fine, I'll assign someone else to the mission. But I'm afraid you won't be receiving the pay for this job," Naruto finally decided. "I can instruct for a partial payment, but nothing more."

Shino nodded. "That's acceptable."

Naruto smiled, his wide grin easily lighting up the room. "Now why don't you go find that hothead of a dog and talk some sense into him?"

Shino couldn't help but return the smile, though Naruto couldn't see it. "Will do. Thank you, Naruto."

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Kiba kicked at a rock sending the small stone skittering across the paved street. He left the house ten minutes ago and was now just wandering around. After staying at that house for nearly thirty minutes he had finally realized that Shino wasn't going to come after him. This was obviously his answer.

"Hey, Kiba!" red rimmed eyes turned to see Kankuro waving at him. Kiba wasn't surprised to see him, the Sand Siblings were often visiting Konohagakure. As Kankuro approached his smile fell, replaced by worry. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"It's nothing," Kiba answered gruffly. This wasn't Kankuro's problem. And he wasn't going to seek sympathy.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "Anyone ever tell you you're a horrible liar?"

"Yeah, Shino," Kiba answered, a new wave of pain racing up with the mention of his name. The tears sprung forth again, and he was helpless to stop them.

"Easy," Kankuro panicked. "I'm sure that whatever it is, it can't be that bad!"

Kiba could only cry harder. He didn't want sympathy, but he couldn't make the pain go away by himself. "He cheated on me!" he shouted.

Eyes wide, Kankuro gaped at the broken figure before him. "What?" he whispered.

"Shino, he cheated on me," Kiba cried. "I caught him. And he didn't even bother chasing me to explain himself!"

Kankuro was entirely lost. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He knew Shino and Kiba fought, a lot actually, but he'd never known them to cheat. Shino was the last person on Earth Kankuro would have pegged for a cheater. The man was even more loyal than a dog.

"Hey, calm down," Kankuro awkwardly set his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I'm sure there's an explanation. Shino isn't capable of that."

Kiba glared at him. "Are you saying I'm lying? That I imagined him kissing that slut?"

Now Kankuro was free falling in a void of confusion. Shino cheated on Kiba with a prostitute? That just sounded ridiculous. But it was obvious that Kiba didn't want logic right now.

"Okay, how about we go get something to drink?" he suggested. "We'll talk once you've calmed down."

Kiba nodded, unable to answer without breaking down again. With a nervous smile, Kankuro led Kiba away from the street and into a small bar that was well known for its discretion when dealing with customers.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Kankuro dropped Kiba onto a hotel bed, and sighed as he sat down beside him. They hadn't talked at all! All Kiba did was toss one shot back after another. Within less than an hour he was smashed. When Kankuro had mentioned getting him home he had thrown a fit, so he had no choice but to get a room.

"Shino," Kiba's quiet and pain filled voice drifted to Kankuro. "Shino."

Turning he looked down at the tracker. Tears shimmered in the corner of his eyes. Reaching over, he brushed them aside. It was hard seeing the always boastful and strong ninja like this.

"You don't have to torture yourself like this," Kankuro whispered.

Kiba mumbled something else and rolled onto his back. Despite his broken state Kankuro couldn't help but find him adorable. He must have been drunk himself, because a really bad idea entered his mind with that thought. Licking his lips, he leaned in.

"Do you want to get back at Shino?" he whispered.

Kiba's eyes opened. "How?" he slurred, curiosity shinning up at him.

Kankuro closed the distance between them, his lips capturing Kiba's clumsily. Alcohol clouded senses sharpened instantly and Kiba pushed Kankuro off of him.

"What the fuck?" he demanded as he wiped at his mouth. "Don't take advantage!"

Kankuro rubbed his head where he had hit the ground. "If you want Shino to feel like you do, then you have to cheat on him," he reasoned.

"Fuck no," Kiba spat.

Standing he took one step before he fell to the ground. His mind may have cleared up, but his body was still extremely drunk.

Kankuro grinned. Walking over to him, he turned Kiba over and sat on his legs. Kiba glared up at him, before balling his fist and throwing a punch at his face. Kankuro caught it, and pinned his arms.

"Let go," Kiba growled.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop himself. "You yourself said you two were through. So why should this matter?"

Kiba struggled against the larger man's hold. "That isn't the point! I still love him!"

Kankuro paused. "Then why did you run from him!?" he shouted, catching Kiba off guard. "If you love him so much, why aren't you at home, waiting for him? You know him better than anyone, so what the fuck are you hesitating for?!"

"I," Kiba couldn't answer that.

"Did you even see them actually kiss?" Kankuro asked.

"He put his arms around Shino! My Shino!" Kiba shouted.

"But you didn't actually _see_ Shino kiss this guy, did you?" Kankuro pointed out.

Tears stung Kiba's eyes, but he fought them back. "No, but I didn't see Shino push him away either!" he spat at him.

Kankuro wiped the saliva off his face, freeing one of Kiba's arms. It was a mistake. The right hook that caught his jaw sent him reeling. Kiba managed to get to his feet and out the door where Akamaru was waiting. The large dog quickly helped his master, supporting him as he tripped down the hallway.

Akamaru was able to get Kiba out of the hotel and down the street to a park before he fell down again. He barked anxiously and pawed at him, but Kiba didn't respond. Unsure of what to do the dog could only think of one thing. He picked Kiba up by the collar of his jacket and dragged him back toward the house.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Shino sighed as he locked the door to the house. He'd come home right after talking to Naruto to find the house empty. Instantly he'd gone out searching for Kiba, hoping to find him close by. After searching everywhere he could think of that Kiba may have gone he'd come up empty handed.

Returning to the house he'd waited patiently for Kiba to return home, but hours had passed with no sign of his lover. Worried, and more than a little irritated, Shino had decided to do another sweep of the town. This time he would use his insects. He understood that what Kiba had probably seen was incriminating, but this was plain childish. He knew better than staying out this late. He just hoped he wasn't dumb enough to go drinking.

'_Woof! Woof!' _

Shino turned quickly at the familiar sound, his eyes widening at the sight of Akamaru dragging an unconscious Kiba by the jacket. The large dog whined as he set Kiba down, and curled up next to him. He looked up at Shino with lost and worried eyes.

Leaning down, Shino rubbed the large dog's head. "Good job Akamaru. I'll take care of him now," he assured him.

Scooping Kiba up, Shino turned and headed back to the house. He unlocked the door and went straight to the bedroom. Setting him gently down on the bed, he stripped him out of his wet uniform, and placed him under the covers. He could smell the alcohol on Kiba's breath, but what he didn't understand was where the bruises on his upper arms had come from. They seemed to be caused by hands.

A loud banging at the front door drew Shino from his thoughts. Tucking the blankets closer around Kiba to keep him warm, Shino went to answer the late night visit.

"Who is it?" Shino asked as he approached the door.

"Kankuro," was the slurred answer.

Akamaru growled from his place at the bedroom door.

Shino's eyes narrowed. He wasn't usually one to jump to conclusions, but he wasn't going to ignore a situation staring him in the face. Kiba was drunk, with bruised arms. Kankuro was obviously drunk as well, judging by his voice. Then there was Akamaru's reaction. The dog knew Kankuro, so him growling at the man had to have a reason.

"What do you want?" Shino asked as he opened the door, blocking any possible entry by the other man.

"Have you seen Kiba?" Kankuro asked.

Shino was tempted to say yes, but didn't. "Why?" he asked instead.

Kankuro's worried look turned into a heated glare. "Do you have an idea how upset he's been? He's been crying his eyes out all night because of some bullshit about you cheating on him! Now he's out in this freezing cold, probably passed out."

"He's inside," Shino said, catching Kankuro off guard. "Akamaru brought him home."

Relief flooded Kankuro, his shoulders sagging as he released a sigh. "That's good. I was afraid I'd hurt him," he mumbled as he rubbed his bruised jaw.

Shino's eyes narrowed on the darkening patch of skin. His hand shot out, grabbing the front of Kankuro's shirt. "So it was you. You put those bruises on him. What did you do?" he demanded.

"He pinned me down." Both ninjas turned to see Kiba leaning against the wall. He had a blanket wrapped around him, and Akamaru was standing beside him for support. "Fucker tried to take advantage."

Shino felt a murderous wrath building up within him. "Get out," he whispered.

"Wait, let me explain," Kankuro tried.

Shino pushed him into the snow. His insects were humming violently around him, just waiting for the order to attack. "I said, get out," he bit out before slamming the door. Removing his glasses, Shino made his way over to Kiba. Looking him over carefully, and with great worry reflected in his eyes, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"What do you care?" Kiba snapped. "You've got a little toy you can turn to, so why worry about me?"

"What?" Shino blinked. Remembering the reason he'd been looking for Kiba, the previous topic did a good job of making him forget that, he sighed. "I wasn't cheating on you," he said simply.

"Didn't look like it," Kiba growled. "You two seemed quite cozy."

Shino reached for his lover, but Kiba stepped back. Unfortunately he was still inebriated, and his feet tangled in the blanket. Instantly, Shino caught him, drawing him close. Kiba fought the hold, but in his drunken state he was no match for his sober partner.

"I love you," Shino whispered.

"Shut up," Kiba growled.

"I would never hold someone else," Shino continued.

"Shut up," Kiba repeated.

"You know you're the only one I care for."

"Shut up!"

"Why would I cheat on you?" Shino asked.

"I don't know!" Kiba cried. "I don't know! I don't. I don't understand. I thought we were happy."

"We are," Shino said quickly. "At least, I am."

Kiba looked up at him. Shino winced at the expression in those large puppy like eyes. There was so much pain and confusion in those watery depths. Amidst all the turmoil of emotion, there was also hope. He desperately wanted to hope that Shino wasn't lying to him.

Smiling, Shino leaned in and kissed Kiba deeply. The smaller ninja melted into the other.

Breaking the kiss he whispered, "I love you Kiba. That guy is a personal escort, and my charge. I didn't chase after you instantly because I had to take him to the mission office to have someone else assigned to him. When I got home after talking to Naruto you were already gone." Pulling away he looked down at Kiba. "I looked for you when I found the house empty."

Kiba bit his bottom lip. He so desperately wanted to believe him, but he couldn't forget what he'd seen. "Why didn't you push him away?" he asked, his voice holding a hint of accusation.

Shino sighed. "Because my insects had already reacted to his approach. Several had flown in front of his face, making him back off."

Kiba blinked. He tried to remember seeing any insects, but then recalled exactly how tiny they are. "So, you didn't kiss him?"

"Of course not," there was actual disgust in Shino's voice as he answered. "I would never allow anyone but you to kiss me."

Kiba smiled. Leaning up, he brushed his lips against Shino's. He looked into his lover's eyes, heat smoldering just below the surface. Rising his arms, Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino's shoulders, his hands going into his hair. Pulling him down, Kiba claimed the other's lips in a rough, claiming kiss.

Shino willingly gave into the dominating kiss. He held Kiba close as the other asserted his position, loving every minute of Kiba's possessiveness.

Kiba licked and nipped at Shino's lips, quickly gaining access. He thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, toying and coxing Shino to join in.

Knowing what his wild puppy wanted, Shino took control of the kiss quickly. Reaching down, he picked Kiba up, and carried him back to the room. They both fell to the bed together, their lips never leaving the other. Shino's hands traveled along Kiba's body, tracing every dip and rise. Kiba arched up into the touch.

Shino's lips descended from Kiba's lips to his throat. He sucked and nipped at his pulse point, fully intent on marking him where everyone could see it. He was almost done when Kiba's hands went slack and his breathing suddenly evened out.

Groaning, Shino sat up and smiled down at his lover. Kiba was out cold. There was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, but he was definitely asleep.

Leaning down, Shino kissed him gently before moving him up to the pillows and tucking him in. "Good night, Kiba."

A soft mumbled reply left Kiba as he curled into the warmth of the bed.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Head throbbing, and body more than a little sore was Kiba's reward for his stupidity yesterday. He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to get so caught up that he'd let his guard down like that. Worse was that he'd actually allowed Kankuro to pin him, how stupid could he get?

"Morning," Shino greeted softly as he entered the room, coffee in hand. "Thought you could use these," he held out two Tylenol.

Kiba smiled weakly. "Thanks," he groaned as he slowly sat up and accepted them.

Shino waited silently as Kiba took the medication. "So, care to tell me exactly what happened last night?"

"Hmm?" Kiba looked at him, not completely understanding the question.

"Did you fuck Kankuro?" Shino asked bluntly.

Gagging, Kiba spit out his coffee and gaped at Shino. "Wha-How the fuck did you come to that answer? I said he _tried _to take advantage, not that he _did_!"

"What's the difference?" Shino asked.

Kiba continued to stare wide eyed at his lover. Finally, his brain caught up with the conversation, and so did his personality. "Well then, what's the difference between almost kissing someone and flat out cheating?" he asked, hostility in his voice.

"I never kissed him," Shino stated bluntly.

"And I didn't sleep with Kankuro," Kiba growled. "I punched the fucker when he kissed me and punched him again when he tried to go further."

Shino sighed, they were fighting again. "Sorry, but you are so cute when your defenses are down. I'm sure it would be hard for anyone to resist. I had to be sure."

"I don't get you," Kiba mumbled as he picked his coffee back up and headed for the bathroom. "But, we're good, right?"

Shino smiled, that didn't last long. Following after him, he took his coffee, set it on the counter, leaned in, and kissed him. "No, we're far from good."

Blinking, Kiba didn't get it. "We're not?" he managed to ask.

"You fell asleep, leaving me hanging last night," Shino explained as he began to kiss Kiba's neck.

"Oh," Kiba smirked. "I guess I do need to make up for that."

"Yeah, you do," Shino agreed as he recapture Kiba's lips.

The two laughed as they began to strip away what little clothing they were wearing. Shino reached behind him, opened the shower door, and turned on the water. They were just about to step under the warm cascade when the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it," Kiba implored as he pulled Shino into the shower.

"What if it's important?" Shino asked, but it was obvious he was in no real hurry to leave Kiba.

"They can come back later," Kiba answered as he wrapped his fingers around Shino's length. "It's our day off, and I don't think you can wait anymore."

Shino smiled. Kiba really did know how to manipulate him. "Fine."

Claiming Kiba's lips in a rough and hungry kiss he pressed the smaller against the tiled wall, lifting him up as he did so. Kiba's legs wrapped around Shino's waist, and he rubbed himself against his lover.

"Slow?" Shino asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Kiba growled.

Finding their way down his body, Shino's fingers traced Kiba's entrance before thrusting into the tight ring. Kiba whimpered and forced himself to hold still. Even though this was far from their first time, it still hurt without proper lubricant. Shino went slowly as he stretched and prepared his enthusiastic lover.

Adding a second finger earned him a hiss, and teeth in his shoulder. Shino gladly took the pain. Kissing Kiba's temple he coaxed him back out of hiding so he could distract him. Their mouths met and fused as Shino continued to stretch Kiba slowly.

When the pain subsided and Kiba began to groan Shino added the third finger. This time wasn't too painful and Kiba moved with the rhythm of Shino's fingers, his own desire rising.

Detaching from the kiss, Kiba moved to Shino's ear. Sucking and nipping at the outer shell he whined, "No more, enter me."

Shino groaned. He could never refuse him when he asked in such a needy voice. Removing his fingers, he lifted him a bit more, spread him, and thrust deep inside. Kiba groaned, his nails bit into Shino's back as he was stretched and filled to beyond full.

Both panted and tried to remain still long enough for the discomfort to pass. When Kiba shifted slightly Shino knew it was okay to move. Pivoting, he pulled out and thrust back in. It took two or three times, but soon he found Kiba's sensitive spot and aimed for it.

"Ah, Shino," Kiba called out, his body moving along with Shino's thrusts. "More."

Shino smirked. "Greedy," he groaned as he picked up the pace, and thrust harder into the wanton body pinned to the wall.

His hand went to Kiba's length and began to pump in time with his thrust. Kiba's body curled and tightened. Pleasure was coursing through every nerve ending and his skin was alive with sensations as Shino showered him in kisses.

"Shino-oh, can't," Kiba moaned. He was so close to completion.

"Not yet," Shino groaned. He was close to, but he wanted this to last a little longer.

Kiba whined as Shino's hand tightened around his length. Pulling out, Shino set Kiba down, turned him around, and reentered him from behind. Shouting as the new position allowed for deeper penetration Kiba's nails clawed at the tiled walls, searching for something to grip.

"I, I can't," Kiba whined. "Please Shino."

"Okay," Shino relented.

He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer either. Gripping Kiba's cock once more, he thrust into him and pumped him, bring Kiba to completion. Kiba cried out as he came. Shino moaned as he allowed himself to follow right behind him. They both slumped against the shower wall, the now cool spray washing away the evidence of their passion.

"I love you, Kiba," Shino whispered as he kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too, Shino," Kiba smiled as he leaned into his frame.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

"Anything?" Naruto asked as Kakashi walked into his office.

"No one answered the door when I went to check their house," Kakashi shrugged. "But I did hear voices inside."

Naruto frowned. "So, they are at home."

"Seems so," Kakashi agreed.

"Why didn't they answer then?" Naruto demanded.

"They were preoccupied judging by what I heard," Kakashi explained, his one visible eye curving into an upside down U.

A blush stole over Naruto's face. Coughing into his hand he quickly waved the issue aside. "Right, well, did you at least leave the notice on the door?"

"I slipped it underneath the door. They should see it when they're done enjoying each other," Kakashi explained.

"That's good," Naruto managed to say. He was desperately trying not to picture his two friends doing anything resembling sexual activities together.

"Well, I'll be going then," Kakashi yawned as he stood and headed for the door. "Oh, and if it helps, I heard the shower as well."

"Get out!" Naruto shouted.

Laughing, Kakashi left the Hokage alone.

_xXx Our Resolution xXx_

Night had fallen, and Kiba and Shino were sitting amongst their friends at the annual New Year's party. This year it had been moved to the Hokage building. They'd found the change of location slipped under their door when they got out of the shower.

"Be right back," Shino whispered before kissing Kiba and going over to the refreshment table.

"I want some of that bar-be-qued pork!" Kiba shouted after the bug-nin. Shino waved his understanding.

"You two seem to be doing alright." Kiba's eyes narrowed as he looked over to Kankuro. The Sand-nin was smiling sheepishly. "Look, about last night … I was drunk."

"We both were, but that isn't an excuse," Kiba reminded him. "You tried to take advantage. Hell, I didn't even know you thought of me like that!" Pausing, Kiba looked at the other man. "How long have you wanted me?"

"I don't!" Kankuro protested. "It's just, well," he hesitated.

"It's just what?" Kiba pressed for an explanation.

"You were just so adorable lying there," Kankuro mumbled. Looking down at Kiba he added, "Anyone else wouldn't have been able to resist either!"

"Anyone else wasn't the person I was trusting," Kiba replied.

That stung. Kankuro sighed, defeated. He knew he'd messed up, big time. But he needed to explain his side of what had happened.

"I don't see you in that way. We're friends, and I'd like to keep it that way," Kankuro said. "As for last night, I was drunk. I thought I'd be helping you by letting you get back at Shino."

"By sleeping with him?" Kiba and Kankuro turned to see Shino standing in front of them. Kiba smiled and kissed him as he sat back down. "I fail to see how that's helping."

"Yeah, well at the time he'd thought you'd cheated," Kankuro pointed out.

"So, fight fire with fire?" Shino suggested. Kankuro nodded. "Ever consider that all you did was help make the fire bigger?"

"Yeah, I guess that was a possibility," Kankuro agreed. "But I never meant to hurt either of you. I promise."

Shino looked at Kiba, who returned the expression. "If it happens again, I'll kill you," Shino finally said. His voice wasn't devoid of emotion like usual, it was charged and menacing.

Kankuro felt himself shivering. "Understood. So, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Kiba agreed.

"Thanks," Kankuro smiled. Waving, he left his two friends alone and went in search of someone else.

"Okay everyone, let's start the countdown!" Sakura's voice broke through the many conversations and music. "20. 19. 18-"

"What's your resolution?" Shino asked Kiba.

Kiba smiled, "To never doubt you again."

"12. 11. 10-"

"And I resolve to never give you a reason to doubt me again," Shino added

"5!"

"I love you, Shino."

"4!"

"I love you too, Kiba."

"3!"

They moved closer.

"2!"

Lips brushed, breath mingled.

"1!"

They kissed, their resolution sealed.

"Happy New Year!"

Breaking away, they smiled at each other. Kiba rubbed his nose against Shino's. Shino's arms wrapped tightly around Kiba, pulling him close. As the rest of their friends rejoiced and danced around, they sat, happy to be in the others' arms – until Naruto came over to drag Kiba into an eating contest.

Shino watched, a smile hidden behind his coats. He knew they had more fights ahead of them, but he was going to do his best to make sure Kiba never had a reason to doubt his dedication to him again. He never wanted to drive him into another corner like that again. Never would his lover need to seek comfort from someone else.

"Shino, come on!" Kiba shouted, calling him out of his thoughts. "We need one more."

"Why bother, you know either Choji or Naruto are going to win," Shino said, but he was already walking over to them.

Kiba grinned. "Because, it's fun!"

Shino couldn't argue with that. Sitting down, he waited patiently for the referee, Sai, to call a beginning to the contest.

"Ready," Sai's hand was raised above his head. "Go!" On cue the twelve participating ninja dug into the soba.

_The End._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Happy New Year everyone! See you all in 2014!**

**Please Review.**


End file.
